Silent Sunrises
by BlindArcherCommissions
Summary: Deity looks so.. sad. She's been confined to her bakery since being bitten, but surely Zane taking her outside for some fresh air won't end badly, right? He wants to see his best friend smile, at least once. (Another commission for Kara-is-so-ninja! She's very talented and I love her au, guys. You have no idea.)


Zane sighed as he walked through the alleyways of Ninjago City in the still dark hours of the morning. It was Cole's turn to guard the entrance to the shelter they currently resided in, so he had some time to himself to relax and go for a walk. Heading toward the darker parts of the city were the power was scarce, he took the time to think about who he was currently going to see. Was Deity even alive anymore..? He knew she was infected, just like Lloyd. The first time he'd visited with her over a year ago, he'd seen the bite mark. She seemed so oblivious to it, he didn't have the heart to tell her she was sick. Zane had noticed Deity was blind right away-being observant was one of his strong points. Perhaps that was why she never noticed the tiny spikes on her neck, or on her shoulders..because she couldn't see them? Every time he'd visited her, she had the same kindness to greet him with. But..it didn't appear as though her infection was spreading very much at all. Why? He didn't know, but he hadn't seen her in a few months. Finally arriving at the back door to her bakery, Zane paused and put his ear to the door to listen. A mixer started behind the door, the sound was faint-but he could hear it. Fumbling with the key she'd given him, he managed to unlock the door and quickly step inside before sighing and shutting the door. Deity paused when she heard someone sigh, lifting her head from cleaning the counter. She had a generator, so she was able to run small appliances-enough to keep herself fed with the baking supplies she had. "Who is it?" Zane shut his eyes as he leaned against the door. Her voice was always so soft..and calming. Moving away from the door and taking her hand, he carefully signed his name into her palm. A slow smile crossed her face..but quickly vanished as she gently squeezed his hand, turning back to the counter. "Zane, it's been a while since you visited..are you alright?" He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, breath catching when he saw the spikes on her neck again. They were a little bigger..but not by much. He carefully lifted Deity's old phone off the counter and looked over it for a second, finding her text to speech program.

Typing away at her phone screen, Zane pressed enter and held it out to her so she could listen. _"I am well. The others I travel with have been having a hard time defending themselves, and Lloyd is getting worse..we try to stay together as much as we can. I'm sorry I haven't been around..I did miss you though."_ Deity chuckled a little and turned around to Zane, cloudy blue eyes staring ahead blankly. "I missed you too, Zane. Did you want to help me store dry mixes away for later use?" Zane began typing again, nodding to himself. _"I wouldn't mind helping you."_ When they were finally done packing away her bags of mix, Zane turned the empty stand mixer off. Deity heard the mixer shut down and dusted her hands, off, shaking her head. "We'll clean the parts of the mixer later. Thanks for helping me, Z." He shook his head and began typing on the phone again. _"Its no problem, Deity. How have you been doing since I've been gone?"_ Deity frowned and sighed, heading out to the front of the bakery. "I..haven't been sleeping very well for a while. My neck and shoulders kinda hurt in the morning." Zane hesitated, fingers hovering over the phone keyboard. She was sick..Zane knew she was sick. But telling her would only stress her out..just like it had Lloyd. He began typing, letting her hear when he was done. _"That sounds painful. Have you tried a different sleeping position? Or maybe relaxing before you go to sleep?"_ Deity flinched when she felt Zane suddenly holding her and resting his head on hers. Zane was careful to hold his arms around her waist, so he wasn't pricked by the spikes. "I've been trying to sleep well for a long time, Zane..I'm so tired..but it's good to have you here. You're the only friend I've ever had..my best friend." Zane tensed up and gave her a squeeze, pressing a kiss to the top of her head with his mask still on, to comfort her in some way. He quickly texted on the phone with one hand. _"You're my best friend too, Deity. Like the little sister I always wanted. Would you want me to stay with you for a little while after sunrise? Maybe to help you fall asleep?"_ She nodded and laid her head in his neck, just resting there for a moment. "That would be nice..thank you, Zane."

He didn't blame her for pausing to rest while he held her-she seemed exhausted, and while she didn't know why, he did. The spikes were pressing into her body when she tried to sleep at night and keeping her awake. Zane gently moved his hand up to rub her head, trying to think. Maybe..cheering her up a little would help? He looked down at her, texting and pressing play. _"I know you cannot see it, but perhaps you'd like to sit up on the roof with me, and enjoy the sunrise?"_ Deity paused, thinking it over. She did miss the warmth of the sun on her skin..she hadn't been outside for over a year. "Yeah..yeah that sounds fine. I'd really like that." Taking her hand and leading her up the stairs, Zane paused at the door and turned around to look at her. _"It's only twenty minutes til sunrise, are you ready?"_ The cellphone said after Zane typed it, and he smiled under his mask. It would be nice to see a smile on her face..one that lasted more than a few seconds. Deity nodded, and Zane forced the rusted and worn door to the rooftop open. Leading her to a spot facing the east, Zane carefully sat down with her. "Zane.." Deity began, her voice suddenly raspy and pained, as though she were out of breath. Maybe she wasn't used to climbing that many stairs? "Did you mean it when you called me your little sister?" Zane typed silently, soon pressing enter. _"Of course I did, I never had any siblings growing up. You are...very important to me, and I care about you. You've always been kind to me. Why do you ask?"_ Lifting his head to look at her, he dropped the phone onto the concrete roof in shock. No! This was..was impossible, right? He stared, shaking his head. The recently docile spikes on the back of her neck and shoulders had..spread. They now covered the entirety of her arms and neck, and she was shaking, bits of skin swollen and raw on her cheeks. "Zane.." His name left her in a wet, repulsive sounding gurgle as blood dripped out of her mouth. She sounded scared and unsure of what was going on. The phone was broken on the roof, so he couldn't speak to her..and it appeared he wouldn't have time to try. Deity was suddenly on her feet, body still and head down..as though she were listening.

Zane swallowed, watching her. He'd seen that slack body position before..but he didn't want it to be true. A shaky breath left him, and Deity's head snapped up, turning in Zane's direction. She lunged at him, another raspy gargle leaving her-but no words this time. He knew what this meant, as painful as it was to admit. Deity had fully turned, and...oh god, was this his fault? Dodging her lunge and grab attack, he went silent and watched her still again. She was listening for sound. Any sound. Had bringing her outside caused this? She'd been fine when they were in the bakery! Zane stared at the roof in thought, not realizing he'd let out a sigh of frustration and anger at himself. Did..Did being exposed to oxygen make it spread faster? He didn't know..no one knew. No one understood this infection. Gasping and trying to break free when the felt her grip his arm and hiss, Zane kicked her down-immediately feeling sorry for her as he bolted to the other side of the roof, with Deity close behind. He could hear the blaming thoughts starting in his mind. Look what you've done! She's gone, now. The Deity you knew is **gone**. She's an **Infected** , now. Shutting his eyes and shaking behind the entrance to the bakery below, he tried to ignore it. No! It wasn't true! Opening his eyes and staring at the roof again, Zane tried to find some solution..but no one knew of a cure for this. And what would the others say? No, no..the others couldn't know about this. He shut his eyes for a moment, wiping at his eyes. Deity didn't deserve this..to suffer like this. To become one of **them**. But what could he do? The logical part of his mind knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it. If..he didn't do it though..what would happen if the others found her? A painful mental image forced it's way into his mind, and his eyes began to tear up as he opened them, fear on his face. A mental image of Deity with her head split open, blood pooling on the pavement and Jay standing over her with his bloodied bat. Zane let out a few shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself, tensing when he heard Deity running for him again.

Backing away and tensing when she lunged for him, he tried to stay as quiet as possible while he pulled his pistol from the holster on his hip. He had to do this, right? To..save her from someone else finding her and killing her more brutally. Aiming the pistol at her, Zane's hands shook around it. He was hesitating as he watched her listening for him, her head slowly turning side to side. This was his fault..he shouldn't have brought her outside. Deity never asked to be bitten, or to become this..and he knew that. Zane remembered the first day they met over a year ago..he'd been running from a crowd of Infected, when he found a random back door in the alley-but it was locked. He'd frantically beat on it in fear of being followed, and Deity had opened the door a little confused..but smiling. That kind, welcoming smile..but the smile never stayed. She'd let him stay the night and they talked until the sunrise..well, as best they could talk to each other. He'd told her all kinds of things..but never about his past. Though he was sure that if he had, she would've..understood. Deity wouldn't have judged or hated him. Being snapped from his thoughts by another hiss, Zane watched Deity lunging for him and teared up again, eyes watering as he shot her. She recoiled and hissed with each shot. He couldn't save her..no one could save the Infected. He fired the last round into her head, watching her drop onto the roof. Lowering his pistol, he shook as he watched the blood pool underneath her body. He could feel the tears spilling down his cheeks as he cautiously walked closer to her, a pained sob freeing from him. Zane didn't speak usually, but this.. **hurt**. He'd never really been as close to anyone in a family sense, as he had been to Deity. Slowly sitting down in the blood puddle, he carefully pulled her body into his arms and watched her. Reaching up and closing her eyes for her, Zane's bloody hand shook. He took his mask off and tossed it to the side, watching it land just outside the puddle. Zane shut his eyes, shaky breaths leaving him as he started to cry harder. "I.." It was so foreign to hear his own voice, especially when it was breaking like this. "I'm sorry, I.." Zane opened his eyes, vision blurred from the tears spilling down his face. He carefully brushed her hair out of her face, watching her as the sun rose and began lighting up the city. She looked peaceful-aside from the gunshot wounds and the paleness of her still face.

 _ **"I just wanted to help..I wanted to see you smile again."**_


End file.
